The subject matter herein relates generally to pluggable electronic modules, and more particularly to a latch assembly for a pluggable electronic module.
Various types of fiber optic and copper based transceivers that permit communication between electronic host equipment and external devices are known. These transceivers may be incorporated into electronic modules that can be pluggably connected to the host equipment to provide flexibility in system configuration. The pluggable electronic modules are constructed according to various standards for size and compatibility, one standard being the Small Form-factor PIuggable (SFP) module standard.
SFP modules are plugged into a receptacle that is mounted on a circuit board within the host equipment. The receptacle includes an elongated guide frame, or cage, having a front that is open to an interior space, and an electrical connector disposed at a rear of the guide frame within the interior space. Both the connector and the guide frame are electrically and mechanically connected to the circuit board, and when an SFP module is plugged into the receptacle it is electrically and mechanically connected to the circuit board as well.
SFP modules typically include a latch assembly that cooperates with a latch element on the guide frame to latch the SFP module to the receptacle. At least some known latch assemblies of SFP modules include a pin that is received within a triangular opening of the latch element of the guide frame. However, the latch assemblies of conventional SFP modules may have complicated actuating mechanisms and/or may take up more space than is desired within a housing of the SFP module. For example, some known latch assemblies include a lever that is pushed inward toward the latch element of the guide frame. The lever includes a wedge at the end of the lever that moves the latch element to release the pin. Other known latch assemblies include a rotatable lever that is actuated to move a slide toward the latch element of the guide frame. The slide may have a wedge at the end of the slide that moves the latch element to release the pin. Such latch assemblies that engage the latch element may cause damage to the latch element of the guide frame. For example, such latch assemblies may bend the latch element such that the pin no longer locks within the opening of the latch element. Additionally, such latch assemblies may be bulky and increase the overall size of the SFP module. For example, the slide or the lever may extend outward from the housing of the SFP module. Furthermore, such latch assemblies that include the rotatable lever that moves the slide are complicated and costly to assemble and manufacture.
There is a need for a latch assembly that has a less complicated actuating mechanism and/or that takes up less space within a housing of the electronic module.